Devices for connecting high tension electric current such those which are used on the French power distribution grid, for example, are fixed to support structures situated at a distance from the ground which is a function of the voltage to which the connections with the transport lines are subjected. In order to place such support structures at a suitable distance from the ground, use is made of insulating support columns, generally of ceramic material. A problem arises with the size of such columns in that connection devices are often installed outside and are therefore subjected to bad weather. Under such conditions the support columns must withstand not only the weight of the connection devices and the support structures, but also variable stresses such as the weight of ice and snow, wind forces, electric line traction, etc. In order to solve this problem a first solution consists in over-dimensioning support columns so that they can withstand the most severe stresses conceivable given the shape of the apparatuses and the locations of the installations. A second solution consists in using support columns which are dimensioned to correspond to the weight of the installations which they support and to steady the assembly by means of insulating stays fixed at one end to the support of the connection device, and at the other end to the ground or to other structures fixed to the ground, said other structures being insulating or otherwise.
These solutions are not new, and in particular, the use of stays to brace installations of this type is well-known. However, since the stays used heretofore have been made of ceramics, they are heavy and relatively expensive. Further, the weight of such stays gives them a curve which is bad for adjusting their mechanical tension and for ensuring that columns stayed thereby have the proper shape.
The present invention seeks to solve this problem in a completely satisfactory manner by providing an insulating stay which, for given configuration and traction strength, is much lighter and cheaper than a ceramic stay.